Umareru Negai
by thedeliverygod
Summary: "Your personal heater, at your service!" "Don't be so embarrassing about it." Hiyori retreated into the covers, hiding her face, "And keep your voice down. My mom and brother are more sensitive to far shore beings, remember?"


"**Umareru Negai" means "Birth of a Wish" and is the name of a song from the Fruits Basket 2019 anime by Uta Arii. I've always loved it a ton but it came on while I was writing this fanfic and I realized how much it resonates with Yato and Hiyori so thus I used it to name this fanfic as well. Definitely check it out! **

"Your personal heater, at your service!"

"Don't be so embarrassing about it." Hiyori retreated into the covers, hiding her face, "And keep your voice down. My mom and brother are more sensitive to far shore beings, remember?"

Yato's eyes widened in realization, "Ah, yeah, shit. Sorry."

"Will you just… come over here already?" She peeled back the blanket, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He slipped off of his shoes and eagerly made his way towards the bed, chattering his teeth dramatically before asking, "How long has your power been out again?"

She moved closer to the wall as Yato slipped under the blankets, answering "Close to six hours now… I just can't believe how cold it is."

"Tell me about it. You must be pretty desperate since you actually agreed to let me—_ow!_" He was interrupted by a sharp jab in his arm from Hiyori's elbow. He whipped his head in her direction, trying to give her a look of betrayal, but she had already turned away again.

"I said don't make it weird, remember?" She growled in annoyed tone, though her heart was pounding inside her chest, "Just… make sure you face the other way."

Yato sighed in defeat and turned on his side, "Yeah, yeah. Okay."

After a minute of silence, Hiyori peeked towards him and realized he was at the very edge of her bed. Quietly, she commented, "You can move closer." He started to turn to look at her but she immediately pushed against his back with her hands, adding, "But stay facing that way!"

He moved a few inches, "This enough?"

"You can still come closer." She answered sheepishly, his smell only becoming more and more inviting as he moved towards her.

Yato kept moving until he bumped into her knee, stuttering, "Uh, um…"

"T-that's fine." She drew her leg inward and closer to her body, "You can stay there."

"Okay." He answered softly and she saw him bury his face deeper into the pillow.

She turned over and tried to do the same, taking extra care to bury her nose since his scent was now overwhelming all of her senses. Though the heat radiating off his body was definitely helping her current predicament and bringing feeling back to her fingers and toes, it was also creating an almost unbearable urge to turn around and face him.

Eventually, she couldn't fight it anymore. Turning over to face his back, she asked quietly, "Yato?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"Are you warm enough?" She wasn't sure if that was what she wanted to actually ask him, but it was innocent enough.

She saw his shoulders move in a shrug, "I mean, considering the circumstance, yeah, I guess I'm okay."

Hiyori frowned and gripped the blanket a little tighter, "So you're cold."

"Ah, I guess a little bit. But it's not like—"

"Turn over." She interrupted his babbling.

He froze, "What?"

"Turn over." Hiyori repeated and Yato followed her orders, looking at her with wide eyes. "Is it okay if we…?" She trailed off, sliding even closer to him.

"Cuddle?" He finished for her, still eyeing her with a bit of suspicion.

She nodded, "Yeah. That." Avoiding his eyes, she added, "For warmth."

"As long as you promise not to change your mind and then punish _me_ for it later."

"I—I won't." She squeezed her eyes completely shut, her cheeks burning hotter than she knew was humanly possible, "Promise."

She heard him exhale, "Then okay."

Hiyori scooted forward blindly until her hand just ghosted across the fabric of his jersey and immediately stopped.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She blinked her eyes open and she could see his concerned expression even in the dark, "Cuz you seem a little hesitant."

"I just," She took a breath and released it as a huff, admitting, "Don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh." He answered in an amused tone and she looked up to see him smirking.

Growing even more crimson, she slightly raised her voice as she glared back at him, "_Shut up!_"

"Here." Yato gathered her into his arms and pulled her closer to his chest, "It's just sort of like hugging. Just with some slight adjustments."

She hid her face against his neck, her elbows bent and her hands keeping a small distance between them, "And you're some kind of expert?"

"No." He answered immediately, mumbling, "But I always thought it'd be nice." After a pause, she felt Yato's hand shift to her forehead, "Are you feeling okay, Hiyori? Your face is really hot."

"I'm not getting sick if that's what you're asking." She kept her eyes shut, also mumbling in reply.

He took a breath, "Then you're that embarrassed?" He started to shift away from her, his hand slipping from her forehead back to his side, "We don't have to do this."

Her eyes flew open, "Yato. That's not—" She propped herself up to look at him, determination growing inside her. "I…" He seemed to grow only more nervous under her stare, but it took all of her power to form the rest of her sentence, "Want to do this. With you."

His eyes widened, "What?"

She reached for his hand and placed it over her heart, still actively pounding within her chest, "I'm nervous and embarrassed _because_ it's you."

"What are you saying?" She couldn't say for sure because of the poor lighting, but it looked like his cheeks had now been dusted with a bit of color.

Gripping his hand tightly where it still rested over her heart, she asked in a voice just above a whisper, "You read my journal, right?"

"Y-yeah." His eyes flickered away from hers, ashamed.

"Then isn't it obvious?"

Yato's eyes finally moved back to hers, admitting quietly, "Not with you, no. Whenever I jump to conclusions, it seems like they're always wrong."

She exhaled, her body starting to tremble as her bravery was quickly fading. She moved her other hand to cover both of their hands on her chest, leaning down so that her forehead just barely touched his as she closed her eyes. "I'm in love with you." She hoped that finally letting the words spill from her lips would help her feel lighter, but it only seemed to make things harder. Taking another shaky breath, she added, "I have for a while now. It just took some time to realize it."

"Hiyori…" She felt his free hand run through her hair, more than likely trying to think of how to respond. Not long after that she felt his hand nudge her cheek with his thumb, urging her to look at him.

She blinked her eyes open slowly, sheepishly meeting his gaze.

Yato cupped the side of her face and motioned for him to let go of his other hand. As soon as that was free as well, it rested at the other side of her face as he continued to stare into her eyes. He seemed to be faintly smiling, but overall she couldn't really tell what was going through his mind.

'_Is this what Kazuma-san and Tenjin-sama meant?'_ A pang moved through her chest as she recalled their conversations about love between god and humans and she bit her lip. When she focused back on Yato, she noticed his expression seemed to be growing more emotional.

"Hiyori," He repeated her name again, his voice breaking. Before she could ask what was wrong, his lips just barely grazed hers in a way that she wasn't sure if it actually happened.

She met his eyes again and he looked back at her, eyes desperate and pleading; much like how she had felt only moments ago. Closing her eyes, she pressed back against his lips in a short peck. Longer than his, but still chaste and testing. She didn't want to push too far, either.

Hiyori didn't get the chance to peek back at him this time; a much more fiery and eager kiss instantly answering hers. It was sloppy and awkward and their teeth clacked together more than once, but it was perfect. She felt like she was floating and even though he hadn't technically answered her feelings yet, she didn't have any doubts left. When they parted, she curled up against his side, intertwining their legs and smiling widely.

"How are you real?" He reached out to play with her hair again, staring at her so intently.

She gave him an incredulous look, "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

He let out a huff of hair which blew some of his bangs upward, "Okay, well, if you want me to be literal… How did I end up with someone as good as Iki Hiyori in my life?"

"Because you idiotically ran out in front of a bus and I had to go and save you." She grinned wider as he gave her a tired look, "What? You said literal."

"I'm trying to be romantic here." He groaned in response to which she laughed.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer so that they were nose to nose, "Sorry."

He just shook his head in response. "Anyway," He wrapped an arm around her waist and began peppering kisses across her face, "I love you too, Hiyori. More than I can put into words." He moved to kiss her neck as well, murmuring, "But it seems like you wouldn't let me get them out if I tried."

The sensation of him kissing and talking against her neck made a jolt run through her body, causing her to flush and him to smirk knowingly. "I-I was just joking!"

"I know." He leaned upward to give her another peck on the lips, his smile quieting her protest.

Letting out a sigh, she snuggled back into the crook of his neck and commented, "I think it's probably time to go to sleep, anyway. I've probably said enough for one night."

"Okay." He nodded, his chin lightly tapping the top of her head, "Goodnight, Hiyori."

"Goodnight." She repeated, though she had one more lingering question. "Actually, Yato… can I ask you something?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

He blinked curiously, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Can you stay until I wake up?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course." He pressed his lips against her forehead.


End file.
